


On the Roof

by MamaBearF1



Series: On The Roof series [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Accidents, Background Poly, Borussia Dortmund, Career Ending Injuries, F/M, FC Schalke 04, M/M, Mario as physio, Multi, OC, Panic Attacks, Professional Killers, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Life is unpredictable. Sometimes there is people that think they have power to control it. But there is no human being that can change destiny because in the end it goes full circle. Follow Mats and Benni in their fight against  people who think they can change their lives, trying to find way back to each other.





	1. Prologue

He again was standing on the roof only this time his whole body was shaking from fear. This wasn’t his usual peacefull place. Of course, it couldn’t be that anymore. Not when he was looking straight in the gun barrel held by his ex- husband. Another gun being aimed at his ex-huband by professional killer.

Maybe he was finally ready to give up, but then he remembered all the reasons why he wanted to live. The blonde saw brown eyes in the door aisle, the eyes that he never could forget and they haunted him, but now they again warmed him from inside. They just nooded at each other like in old times when they could talk without words. 

After that they did what they do the best tackle both men, making them lose the guns. They were figthing against their grips, trying to reach for their guns but it was no use. Soon enough the place was swarmed by police forces. 

Finally there were only two of them left and the blonde just broke down in tears and sobs wrecked his body and he felt small stones grazing skin of his hands. He couldn’t keep it all in anymore. Everything has gone on for too long.


	2. Chapter 1

_8 years before_

  
Benedikt had huge smile on his face when he opened doors to flat he shared with his boyfriend of two years. What he didn’t expect was to see suitcases by door. He wandered further in the flat to see Mats putting things in another suitcase.

“Mats, what are you doing?” asked the blonde, making his boyfriend jump in the air.

“Packing, I’m moving back to my parents so we both can concentrate on our careers.” curly haired boy answered his boyfriend not looking up at all.

“Don’t do this, Matsy. We have been doing so good through the years why would you do this now. Did your father brainwashed you again? That you’ve better further without bastard child like me, right?” Benedikt was losing his cool. They have had fights about this over the time. Never it had gone this far that his boyfriend was packing bags.

Mats shut his suitcase loudly and said through gritted teeth: “It has nothing to do with my dad. It’s me saying that we need to take break from each other.”

“Why?”

“Because your heart is in blue and my is in red. It feels like we keep each other from fully developing in amazing players. Taking break would be good for us, in years you’ll say thank you to me for that.”

“But we’re working it all out. We are best in both of our squads. You can’t make this decision for both of us.” shouted Benedikt, pushing Mats backwards but he even didn’t budge.

“As I said you’ll thank me later.” Mats whispered, taking his suitcase and moving past his ex-boyfriend. Bene sat on bed shocked, his whole life was falling apart around him. Person that made his life a bit brighter had just walked out of his life.

No, he couldn’t allow himself to lose another person so important in his life. Benedikt got up and run quickly after Mats. He saw him on other side of street with his father by his side, pulling the other suitscase by his side.

Bene put his feet on street not looking if cars were coming. He was too afraid to not be quick enough. The fear of letting Mats slip away was too big and made him reckless. Last thing he heard was honk of car and then he saw skies when everything went black.

“Mats!” murmured Beni when he opened eyes to see bright light burning his eyes. Then all consuming pain took over his body.

“Shhh....You’re in hospital.” said mans voice Benni heard first in his life, but it seemed to be making him concentrate on things around and pain to go to second place. There was ice piece putten against his lips. He sucked on it, making his throath feel not so dry.

“What happened to me?” asked Benedikt who finally could concentrate on the mans face. It had dark brown eyes that looked a bit hard and black hair. He seemed guarded, but had nice, open smile. Maybe even a bit older than Benni.

“You got hit by car. I was the one to find you and call the ambulance. I told them that you’re my husband to get to you. No one should be alon when this happens. Oh by the way, my name is Hanz.” the older man explained to him.

“Benedikt, but you can call me Benni. Did I break something?”

“Your doctor could explain more about it, but from what I heard they had to put your knee from a new.”

Benedikt looked forward to see his knee being evelated higher and heavily bandaged. Dread took over Bennis body and tears started to burn his eyes, sobs shaking his body in huge waves. Nothing could stop the pain he was feeling now. He had lost everything today. Mats, his career and will to live most of all.

“Hey, Hey, Benni!” said Hans, taking his head in his hands and swiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Look at me!”

“My football player career has ended. My whole life has ended. Why couldn’t I just die? Why did you save me?” screamed Benedikt, but it didn’t phase the man in front of him. If anything the Hanz swipping of tears became even more gentle.

“You’ve reason to live because best revenge to person who hurt you is the success of your own. We’ll get you best rehabiliation. You’ll be back playing, Benni. I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“Why would you? Everyone leaves me in the end no matter how hard I try.”

“Because I know how it is when everyone leaves you. I feel like we are similar souls. So we could be alone together. At least have company in our journey. I can take you away from here when doctors release you, if you wish?”

Benedikt thought about it, he didn’t have better plan for his future. Not being alone through rehabiliation sounded like nice thing. He really needed change of sceneray. Everything in Germany would remind him about Mats. This offer gave him chance to have new start in his messed up life.

“I like sound of that. Can you make it look like I died? I want to start new life away from Germany as new person.”

“Your wish is my comand.” said Hans, kissing Bennis hand like proper gentleman. “We can go to Italy for starters. I know amazing specialists there. I will go talk with your doctor about it. Who ever hurt you will regret crossing you one day.”

There was small kiss on Benedikts halo and Hans disappeared in hallway. Benni could feel his love for Mats turning in hate slowly. Once love that kept him warm was turning in ice. His mother had said to never let hate in his heart, but what did she knew letting men stamp her heart over and over again. He wasn’t going to make the same mistakes as her. If hate could fuell him, Benedikt was all for it.


	3. Chapter 2

“Do we really have to go to this party?” asked Benni who always had dreaded meeting with Mats for past eight years. Now it seemed like he had no posibility of ducking away from this World Cup winner party. He was sitting on bed with husband looking at their suits. 

“We’ll stay there for two hours tops. Also I’ll be by your side whole time, if you feel bad just tell me.” Hans said, kissing Benedikts ring finger. 

“Then I shall get ready for the party. Can’t let my husbands companion look bad in such important event.”

“I’ll let you compose your thoughts, darling.”

Hanz walked out of the room with his suit over his arm. The moment doors closed Benni took few shaky breaths. He tried to concentrate on all the good in his life like his psychologist had told him, hand ran over the scar on his knee out of habbit. Somehow it calmed him in times like these. 

As to his career as player it never restarted because he still felt pain from time to time in knee even if every doctor told him knee was perfectly healthy. They all said it was brain block he still couldn’t get over, but Hans found him spot in training children in each country they stopped. Benni felt so happy and alive doing that. He exchanged emails with some of his students. 

Now they were back in Germany in Berlin for this damn party. It was like stab so close to his heart. He had to be in this team and he let it lit the hate in him because it was only way to survive today. Benedikt dressed up and smiled at his own reflection. He took the cane that has handel like football ball. It was in black and silver. Hanz gave him it when Benni left the hospital. It kinda connected his two lives together, past and present. 

“Hanz, I’m ready.” said Benni, walking out in the living room of president hotel room. Once he never thought about such luxury lifestyle, but now it is everyday life. 

“Knee is acting up again?”

“Yes, but I’m used to it, babe. Let’s go! I don’t want to be late for such huge and important event.” 

“That’s the Benni I know. Always doing his best.” 

Yes, this was the new Benedikt Mayer. The Benedikt Höwedes bright star in defender lines had died with old life. They sat back in the car while driver took them to celebration place. Benni again drowned in his thoughts. 

If you asked him few years ago who he supports in Bundesliga, Benedikt would have said Schalke in a heartbeat. Now this club and Bayern only asocciated with pain and sorrow. Mats made him lose his love over his childhood club. Still player in him started to look for another club and ended on Borussia Dortmund. Who could have known?

Then Mats had to come to it, but Benedikt didn’t allow it to ruin everything that he had found in this club. He was just some defender. Right some defender that had won World cup with possibility of becoming captain of the team. 

“Darling, we are here.” whispered Hanz, opening doors to let in sound of photo cameras clicking away. The flashes were blinding, reminding the blonde of the crash. As ever Hanz was guiding Benedikt through the blinding light. “You can open your eyes now.”

Benni slowly opened eyes to see huge ballroom filled with tables and there was dancfloor also installed, and little band was playing calm music for background. People were chatting away with champagne glasses in their hands. Hanz also took two glasses from tray, giving one to Benni. 

“Mr. and Mr. Mayer, it’s so nice that you could come to our small party.” said Joachim Löw the coach of the national team. 

“We couldn’t miss such historic moment for our countries team.” Benni told the coach with his best smile, getting reassuring squeez from Hanz. This was his way of telling he was doing amazing. 

“Maybe you want to meet main heroes why this was possible?”

“We would love to.”

They followed Mr. Löw to one of most filled tables. There was loud chatter coming from the table and then he saw him. Mats Hummels, the person that ruined his whole life. Now he was sitting there with huge smile on his face, his arm around some girls waist and golden band glistering in light around his ring finger. It punched all air out of Benni and he quitley gapsed out. 

“Boys, these are Hans and Benedikt Mayer. One of the biggest football investors in the world. They have helped loads of the clubs to get out of problems.” explained Jogi while rest nooded. Bennis eyes locked with Manus and realisation hit the man like lightning. Benedikt told him to stay quite with one look. Nobody should know who he is here. 

Still Manuel got up to free place for Benni to sit at and said: “Mr. Mayer, you should sit down. I believe standing is hard for you.”

“Thank you! I really apprecirate your concern.” answered Benedikt, sitting down by the table. Hans standing behind him on alert. 

“Mr. Mayer, why such interest in football world?” asked Mats with bit of suspicion in his voice. He glared at Mats, letting Hans answer the question.

“Well, Mr. Hummels not only your style of play is forwardingly protective, but your questions, too.” Hans said, smilling his usual all business smile. “My husband here had predicted amazing career as defensive player, but one accident took away that chance. So we both try to help clubs to their legs. Benni likes to do whole training part more, financial part is on me.” 

Mats looked straight at him and he could feel bile raising up in his throath. Benedikt tried to concentrate on the hate he felt for this man, letting his hand run over the scar on side of the knee, but it was no use. He felt panic raising in his body, he just had to get out of here.

“Excuse me, I have to go and refresh.” said Benni which was code for Hans to get him out of here. Before his husband could say anything, Manu interupted saying: “I will show, Mr. Mayer, the way to refresh room.” 

“That’s so kind from you.” answered Hans, looking at Benni to know if that was okay with him. The blonde just nooded and followed his once teammate. 

“Bene, how are you alive?” was first thing out of Manuels mouth. Benedikt shuddered hearing that nickname. No one had used it for eight long and painful years. 

“There is no Bene anymore. I won’t explain anything to you in the toilet where anyone could walk in.” Benedikt told him with fire of anger behind his words. Manuel doesn’t get to question anything he did. 

“You really have changed. What happened with the always smiling lad who was leading us to win?”

“He died with my previous life. You’ve no right to question my choices. I won’t answer anymore of your questions. I believe there is dorky lad waiting for you.” 

Benedikt could see sadness in Manus eyes. Doors opened and in them stood Hanz, always there to save the day.

“I would like to take my husband home before you cause him more distress.”

“I’m sorry. If I upset your husband, but he doesn’t know what kind of distress he caused eight years ago with his disappearing.” said Manu, making Bennis heart sink down. 

Hans eyes flared in anger and he grabbed Manuel by lappels of his jacket, pushing him against wall. The loud thump echoed through small room. Benni watched in shock before he got his husband off his ex-best friend. 

“If you want to keep your place in the team, I would like you to keep your mouth shut. You all went on living amazing life while he has to walk with cane. You’ve no right to guilt trip him into thinking less about himself. I’ll end anyone who dares to do that.”

“Hans, please, lets get out of here. None of them is worth it.” said Benni, pushing his husband out of the restroom and then out of ballroom. 

“I could buy them all, if I wanted to.” fummed Hans, so Benedikt kissed him feeling all the anger and tension leaving his husbands body. Hans looked at him with softest and most addoring look in his eyes. Benni sometimes couldn’t believe that such two natures could live in one human being, but they did. “What would I do without you?”

“Same goes to you, babe. Now let’s go to our hotel room and celebrate my little victory of not losing full control.”

“That sounds like a plan.”  
 


	4. Chapter 3

Benni woke up to excited jumping in bed around him. He cracked eye open to see Hanz happily jumping around bed. Benedikt hadn’t ever seen his husband so happy. So he opened both eyes and asked: “What did get you in such good mood today?”

“I bought you a present.” answered Hans, acting as leach to Bennis left side and showing the documents for something. The blonde took documents to see his name as owner of biggest shareholder of Borussia Dortmund football club.

“How did you got this ready so quickly?” asked Benni shocked at such gift. He now was owner of football club. Football club where played his worst nightmare.

“I pulled some strings. It wasn’t that hard. Aren’t you happy about such turn of events?” Smile started to leave Hans face when he saw that his huband seemed more shocked about such turn of events.

“You know that he plays there. I can’t run into him everyday.” Benni said still staring at papers in his hands.

“Benedikt, please, look at me.” pleaded his husband and the blonde followed the soft spoken order. “You won’t run into him everyday. Main CEO stays the same, you’ll be able to follow everything from home. Also you can train their younger kids team like you always wanted. I just want us to seatle down somewhere, we have traveled all around world.”

“Yes, we have to seatle down. Dortmund sounds like nice possibilty. I’ll try to do it for you, but if it becomes too much...”trailed of Benedikt not wanting to finish his sentence.

“If it gets too much, you tell me and we come up with other plan. Also I know that you’ve developed soft spot for this team, minus that eejit. He could break your love for club, but not for good football.”

“You always find right things to say.”

“It’s because I know you, darling.” Hans said, kissing Benni passionatley not holding anything back. Benedikt never believed that he could love anyone else in his life. But Hans thought him that there is always another person that could change your life even more than first love.

“Maybe we should check out our new project.” Benni told his husband who groaned in displeasure that he has to move out of this comfortable position.

                                                                                                               *****

“Mats, did you hear someone bought BVB this morning?” shout asked Marco who bounded in Mats house living room, ploping down on couch like he owned the house.

“You’re lucky that Cathy isn’t here. We would again have fight about your antics of popping out of nowhere.” Mats told him, glaring at his fellow teammate and good friend. He still couldn’t come back to life after yesterdays fight.

“Oh mate, you fought again. I know that I couldn’t be reason this time. So what this time wasn’t good enough for Queen?”

“I was not giving her enough of attention and staring at Benedikt Mayer too much, but he reminded me of someone I once knew.”

“Don’t say it, Mats.”

“Benne, those two could be twins.” said Mats with dreamy look on his face. Marco knew this never ends well with his friend. He always sinks too deep in his head and can’t get out of there.

“Mats, your Benedikt died in accident. It’s been eight years, mate. You’ve to let it go.” Marco said sternly, catching dark haired mans attention.

“But what about Manus weird acting after he came back from restroom. It just not sitting well with me.”

“It’s because you can’t find closure. Mesut did find it, Manu also did. Only you’re dragging him along you as dark shadow behind you. You’ve to let it go before it eats you alive.” the bleach blonde lad told his friend whose head now was in Marcos lap.

“It ate me up eight years ago when I found out he died. Last thing I told him that he will be thankful that we take a break. I got through only seven days before running back to our flat to find it like I left it week ago. Can you imagine, I still have his Schalke jersey tucked away in my suitcase for good luck.”

“Then how you have reached this level in your career, Matsy? How did you end up with wife, living in this huge house that screams Cathy?”

“Because that is how I stay connected with him, Marco. Benne, always said that football will keep us together.” answered Mats, letting tears run down his cheeks and making wet patches on Marcos designer jeans. Still he wouldn’t stop his friend from letting it all out. Mats needed to get it all out once and for all.

Dark haired man sighed out and continued talking: “Rest was my fathers doing. He was happy that I finally came to senses. From that moment I just nooded to whatever plan he thought up about my personal life. So this is how I ended with wife in this house I hate.”

“Good thing that you’re not letting him dictate other things in your life. You can’t go on like this, Mats.”

“Do I have a chance? At least Cathy is around and I’m not alone all the time. My family is proud of me.”

“You’re idiot if you think you don’t have a chance. Would B...”

“Don’t play that card because I know the answer. He would slap sense into me. If he was here, I wouldn’t be in such position at all.”

“Whatever, it’s your choice. If you need anything, we all are here for you.”

“So who bought our clubs shares?”

“From what I heard today Mr. Mayer for his husband, but they are leaving Waztke as head. Mr. Mayers husband will take over coach assitant place for kiddos teams.”

“Buy shares in team just so his husband could be a trainer. Sounds shady, but as long as they are happy with the way we play. It won’t make diffrence.”

“Yeah, right Mr. He-looks – like – my – Benne! Knowing you, you’ll try to seek him out.” Marco said sarcasticly, getting face full with pillow that Mats threw in his face.

“I won’t do that. We have season to concentrate on. Now there is people we need to impress with the way we play.”

Of course, Mats knew that Marco was right. The similarities in both Benedikts were too many for him to be able to stay away. He always was so easy to be tempted. This time wasn’t diffrent. Mats had to get to know this Benedikt Mayer.


	5. Chapter 4

Benedikt was enjoying warm August day, standing under roof with his own physio Mario. They were watching main team train when something caught Bennis attention. It was #45 on Mats training kit. His number was 15 in this team so why such diffrence.

“Why is he wearing number 45 kit? We don’t have players with such numbers.” the blonde put out his confusion. Mario was only person who else knew full story because Mario not only dealed with sore muscles but also his mind that sometimes messed up. That is how Mario had become Benedikts companion for past seven years.

“From what I have heard Mats had always have had number 45 training kit in all the teams. I read somewhere that it is to commemorate his dear friend who wore number 4.” answered Mario, stepping closer to Benni, knowing the man needs comfort. Benedikt felt nerves buzzing under his skin. How dared Mats still remember him when everything in his life looked like he had moved on. At the same time he himself had moved on except that one red shirt hiden deep in his suitcase.

“It seems you know more about my players than I do.”

“You forget who made you watch BVB game in first place.” Mario said with little pout on his face, making both burst out in the laughter. “I can’t believe you now are shareholder of my favourite club. Does it mean I will get season pass for free?”

“Of course, it does. We finally will be able to watch football live.”

“Won’t Hans want to come, too.”

“You know that he isn’t really into it like we are. Also he again is on week long business trip. So you’re stuck with me.” Benni told his dear friend who hugged him closer.

“I’m happy that you finally seatled down. All that traveling was wearing you down. You’re looking happier since you know you won’t need to leave those kiddos you’re coaching.” Mario mumbled into his shoulder. True to Marios words he has been smiling more and feeling all the love from children was keeping him a float. Coaching always had been his best theraphy.

“If I want, I will be able to get few of my previous kiddos to Dortmund. That is for later because this squad is looking quite good.”

“They are. I have really high hopes for them this season.” said Mario, beaming like sun because he always gave everything to things he loved. Of course, he knew the boudaries, he had degree in psychology for something.

Then there was loud sound of two bodies coliding and groans from the groud. Both mens attention now was on training ground. Where they could see Marco Reus clearly in pain laying on the grass with Neven Subotić looming over him with anger in his eyes.

Everyone seemed too shocked to move even the team physios and medics, but not Benni who won’t allow such things happening in his team. They had to all trust each other not fight as if they were teenagers. Benedikt grabbed Marios hand and pulled him along.

“Mario, take the medics bag. We have to stop swelling before it starts spreading.” said Benedikt quickly wobbling to Marco who now was clutching his ankle. Face still scrunched in pain. That much for not getting all the attention of main team. He kneeled down in front of Marco and asked: “From 1 to 10 how much it hurts?”

“About 7, maybe 8.” answered attacking midfielder while Benni as carefully as he could took off the cleat and sock putting them aside. The bruising already was spreading out over the ankle, but Mario had kneeled down. The physio levetated leg up in his lap and tentativley checked over the ankle, putting the cooling pack on it.

“It is only little twist so, please, don’t make huge scene.” whispered Mario who knew his friend could go over board sometimes. The chubby cheeked man understood that this time Benni had every right to go a bit crazy.

“Oh, I won’t. He doesn’t deserve that.” Benedikt whispered back, using Marios shoulder to get in standing position to come face to face with Neven who still had anger flaming in his eyes.

“Who do you think you are to take out our best attacking midfielder like that? Are you traitor who wants to fuck up our teams chances this season?” asked Benedikt, answering with same amount of anger. He won’t allow his husbands trust in him go down because of person who can’t keep their emotions in check.

“It was accident. I don’t need to explain anything to you. Who are you even?” answered Neven wanting to loom over Benni, but Benedikt had taken on taller people than him. Marco behind him snickered knowing in what kind of trouble his teammate just got in.

“Oh you have to answer me.” snarked out the blonde. “I know it’s not the best circustamnces to introduce myself, but I’m Benedikt Mayer, owner of main shares of this club. I’ve always thought this club values family like bonds in this club, but it seems some people put their own want before the team. So I’ll warn you one time only, Mr. Subotić, if something like this happens again you’ll be out before you can say Heya BVB!”

Everyone around started to come to senses after such speach, other physios and medics helped Mario get Marco off the training ground. Jurgen Klopp came closer to place of the accident and Benni said: “I’ll let Mr. Klopp to choose your punishment for your little accident with Mr. Reus. Mr. Klopp, I’ll want to be at all training from now on.”

“ Of course, Mr. Mayer. Another set of eyes never hurt.” said Kloppo, smiling at the new owner of the club. Finally there was owner that didn’t think only about how to buy and sell expensive players, but about feeling in the team.

“You continue on. I’ll take care that Mr. Reus gets home. Till next training.” Benedikt said, turning around on his heel all the time feeling two sets of eyes burning in his back. When he went into the building with corner of his eye could see Mats headslapping Neven. That made Benni smile a bit.

                                                                                                     *****

“Mr. Reus, any ideas why you got so violently taken out by your own teammate?” asked Benni while they were driven by chaufer to Marcos house. Marco and Mario were in backseat with the blondes leg in physios lap. It was small twist like Mario had said.

“Call me Marco. From what I heard Neven got jealous of me because I pop too much at Mats place. Maybe he thinks me and Mats have affair. He is worse than Cathy sometimes.” answered Marco, trying to think hard through pain killer cloud.

“Do you?” slipped out of Benedikts mouth before he could control it. “I’m sorry. It was too cross from me, Marco. You can call me Benedikt.”

“Dude, no! Me and Mats are just best friends. I would never be together with someone who is married. I bat for both teams, but Mats isn’t my type at all so you know. He just needs a friend around that huge house.” Marco mumbled out, looking at Mario with predatory grin on his face.

Benedikt just nooded at what Marco has said. The car stopped in Bennis and Hans house. It was little, two storey house that gave of that homey vibe that most new built houses lacked. Marcos clouded brain thought that Mats would love to live in such house.

“Good bye, Marco! I’m giving you my physio for next few days because you need him more than me right now. Also he makes the best Bavarian pretzels, you’ve been warned and no buts. Oscar, you know where to take them.”

“Thank you, Benedikt!” said Marco while his mind was thinking that maybe Mats was right about his Benne being Mr. Mayer. Because all the things Mats has told him about Benni was perfectly consumed in the man in front of him. In that moment he knew that he would help Mats find out the truth.


	6. Chapter 5

“Let’s say that I would like to help you with comfirming your thoughts about Benedikt Mayer.” said Marco, sitting in Mats car to be taken home after training. It had been week since the little incident that had happened in training. Neven had been staying away from him.

“Do you know something that I don’t know?” asked Mats, looking at his friend like he had gone a bit nuts. Marco was the one who said he had to let this idea go and now he wants to help.

“Remember that little incident last week?” asked Marco and darked haired man nooded. “So Mr. Mayer was so nice to give me ride home and his physio. Before I say anything more you’ve to see something.”

“Okay!” said Mats, starting the car. He followed Marcos direction to come to stop on other side of street. What caught Mats attention was the house, his and Bennis dream house that they saw when they left Frankfurt to have fun weekend in Dortmund. Memories flashed in front of his eyes.

“Mr. Mayer owns this house. I remembered you mentioning it once before. Also all the things about him taking care of his teams players. Who of our team owners would drive injured player home and give their own physio?”

“No one. Did you get anything out of that cute physio of his?”

“No, he is loyal to Benedikt. They have been friends for seven years and traveled world. Even my flirting skills didn’t work on him. It’s quite a punch to my ego, I have to admit.”

“Not everyone is falling for your charm, Marco.” said Mats and got punch in his arm from blonde haired man.

“We have been spotted.” said Marco, ducking down so he wasn’t seen. Mats looked through window to see the Mr. Mayers physio walking in their direction. Defenders hands didn’t want to listen to him so they could drive away.

There was knocking sound on the window and Mats let down the window because there was no reason to act like they weren’t there.

“Do you stalk all your bosses?” asked Mario, sounding quite angry. It was quite weird defensive reaction. So Marco sprung up like he was scalded with hot water.

“Is everything alright?” Marco blurted out worry showing in his voice. Mats innerly smiled. It seems his blonde friend was the one smitten by chubby cheeked physio.

“No, so I would like you to drive away right now. Or else I will call police right now.” anger didn’t leave shorter mans voice. Mats started engine and drove away as fast as he could.

“You said his physio is nice.” said Mats not taking eyes from the road.

“Mario is nice.” Marco told Mats, but didn’t add anything else to it. “We will need to act more secretly, if we want to find out the truth.”

                                                                                                     *****

Mario ran back in the house to find Benni shaking on the sofa. The chubby cheeked lad hadn’t seen his friend in such state for months. He was wrecking his head what could trigger such hard panic attack.

“Hey, Benni! They are away. Only I’m here.” Mario spoke softly, crouching down next to sofa to take Benedikts hands in his. Looking straight in mans eyes that seemed so haunted as if he had seen the ghost.

“He knows who I am. I shouldn’t have bought this house. It was our dream one.”Benni stuttered out through heavy turmoils his body was feeling.

“Who is this he?” asked confused Mario because Benedikt kept the mans name he loved a secret and physio never thought it was his place to ask. Right now he needed to know to help his best friend.

“Mats, Mats Hummels. He’s the one I loved all those years ago. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.” answered Benni whose body was shaking less with him calming down slowly. “We’ve to leave this place and sell club to other people. I don’t need him in my life.”

“Benni, listen to me, please!” said Mario, giving them both moment to compose their thoughts. “If we run away, he will know he is right and will find you no matter what. There is possibility that he doesn’t know at all.”

“But what if he does?” Benni was whining desperatley. He couldn’t stop his brain from screaming run away because pain only awaits him if Mats finds who he is. Didn’t he has suffured enough of it.

“So what, Benni! You’re happy here. Don’t let him ruin this for you, too. You love what you’re allowed to do here. Just don’t throw it out of window because he could find who you are. Also he has no say how you left because Mats was first to walk away from you.”

His friend had all the right facts. Benedikt really was happy here. He felt like his old self was coming back. Kiddos were amazing and he couldn’t wait to see them develope further. Bennis brain also had stopped screaming to run.

“You always find right things to say, Mario. I won’t allow him to ruin more of my life as he had ruined once.”

“I just know you, Benni. You would hate yourself for letting this chance slip away. I’ll try to get information out of Marco.”

“I think you said you didn’t like him.”

“Yes, I don’t quite like him, but I’ll do it for you. He seems smitten with me. That will be easy like one, two, three.”

“If you say so, Mario. I think we both deserve some tea cups.” said Benedikt, getting slowly up from sofa. He needed to excersise his muscle after such shaking. Mario was beside him to keep him upright.


	7. Chapter 6

There was bell ringing through quite house. Marco wasn’t expecting any guests. Another ring came and he got himself off the couch. The sight in his door shocked him. There in his door stood Mario with box that smelled liked some baked goods.

“Hello, Mario! I wasn’t expecting any visitors today.” said Marco who still tried to regain composure after such surprise.

“Hey! I know I fell like snow in June, but Benni promised you need to taste my prestzels. So I’m here with them and also to say sorry for my reaction few days ago.” Mario told him, his cheeks coloring rosy pink because of the autumn wind. The bleach blonde thought it was cuttest sight he had seen in his life.

“Me and Mats were the one at fault. You did everything to protect your friend, I would have done the same. Also I don’t think coach would like me eating pretzels.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I have hand written note from Kloppo that you’re allowed to enjoy these pretzels.” Mario said, getting out piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Marco opened it to see it really was note from his couch.

“If coach says I can enjoy them then I need company for it. Would you like to come in?”

“I would love to.”

Chubby cheeked man walked in the house closing door behind him. Energy becoming awkwardly charged again. The secret they both kept was too heavy not to let it all out at once. Still they reached kitchen sitting down on both sides of bar counter.

“Let’s get air cleaned! You know that we know Mr. Mayer is Mats ex-boyfriend. We both are here to get information for our friends.” said Marco, breaching the silence. He couldn’t lie to Mario about this. Maybe if they are going to work together, it will be easier.

“True. We also know that both of them still love each other dearly. If Mats and Benni smile at each other when they think the other isn’t looking. But then there is so much scars on Bennis heart, I don’t think he could forgive him.”

“They both are hurting. We should help them.” said Marco, sounding determinated to bring happy ending to his friend. He had his back on Mario, making coffee for both of them.“I know it won’t be easy, but there is two of us.”

”We could try because I’m still dealing with side effects of the accident and Hans brain washing.”

The bleach blonde turned around on heel, giving raised eyebrow to the physio. Marios stayed the same serious one and he started to talk: “Hans had a year to wash Bennis brain in constant gratitude that he has given him new life. Without Benni he wouldn’t be such good prospect for football bosses. Benni alows it to go like that because he doesn’t see himself as person without Hans.”

“That is horrible. What kind of person would make other one believe they’re nothing with them?”

“Hans would because from what I have gathered he was lone man before he saved Benni. Now Benedikt is getting better because he sees how much he matters to kiddos and to you guys. He’s seeing his own worth. I believe Hans sees it too that’s why he is away so much.”

“From what I get you and Hans don’t get on?”

“That’s lightly said. We tolerate each other. I’m there so he doesn’t do anymore demage to Benni. Also I see that Mats is no better in his marriage.” Mario said, sipping from his cup of coffee and ripping pretzel in smaller pieces.

“Nothing slips past you.” Marco told Mario, making them both chuckle and smile at each other. Maybe the attacking midfielder wasn’t as bad as Mario thought he was. They both wanted their friends happy again. “I’m giving you the right to plan everything because if you plan we won’t demage things more than they already are.”

“Marco, sometimes you’ve to demage things more before they get better. You’ve to hit so called rock bottom.”

There was loud ringing of phone coming from the hallway. Mario jumped off the chair, rushing to his phone. Marco following close by because he didn’t like fear he saw in shorter mans eyes.

“Benni, Benni! Listen to me. Can you do that?” Mario said, keeping his voice steady and calm. Marco couldn’t hear what was happening on other side, but knew that Benedikt was suffering through another of his episodes. “Where are you? I can’t reach you so quick in Frankfurt. Marco is here, he’s going to call Mats. I know that you don’t want him to found out about you, but he won’t. He’s there, Benni, and you know you can’t be left alone. Especially on the roof.”

The BVB midfielder moved out of the room to call Mats. It was strange to know that both of them had idea to go back to their old apartament on same day. Sleepy voice grumbled out in the phone something not understandable.

“Mats, Benedikt is in apartament building with you. He is on the roof.” said Marco, hearing body hitting floor with grunt and then shriek of shock.

“What? What is he doing here?” shouted Mats in phone, losing his cool like at all of it jumped out of window. His voice still ruff from sleep.

“The same as you. Reminiscing old times and having panic attack because he found you there sleeping from what I get. So you listen carefully, Mats. Are you listening even?”

“I am.”

“First of all, don’t run to him. Come to him slowly. Also it’s not place to tell you know who he is. Act like he is Mr. Mayer, please, Mats.” Marco was explaining to his friend while man on other side grunted in disaproval. “Mats, he already is stressed out too much. You’ve to calm him down.”

“I understood you. I’m going now.” Mats said and disconected the call. Marco went back to kitchen where Mario was still talking with Benedikt. The blonde gave the chubby cheeked man thumbs up.

“Benni, Mats is on his way. So lets keep breathing.”

Marco really hoped that Mats doesn’t fuck this up because this was his chance. Maybe only chance he will get.

                                                                                                              *****

Mats run upstairs like maniac, but then took calming breath before opening doors to the roof. He himself was suffocating with memories of this place. All the picnics in summer they had on this roof because that was their hiding place. Somewhere were they could be fully true to themselves.

The defender noticed Benedikt sitting with his back to ledge. His hands shaking a little while he seemed to just breath. Mats remembered what Marco told him. He slowly reached the man, leveling himself down so they would be face to face.

“Bene.” said Mats, putting his hand on Bennis face. Throwing all Marco told him away because this was his Benedikt. He couldn’t act like he didn’t know who he is. Blonde mans eyes fell closed and he nuzzled in hand. While defender took Benedikts phone away, ending the call to Mario. They both didn’t need any distractions anymore.

“Matsy.” whispered Benni and the younger lads heart shattered from hearing this nickname. No one has called him like that in last eight years. He believed that there won’t be another person to do that because his Bene had died, but here he was.

“Come on! Let me take you to our flat. You have to catch some sleep.”

“Can’t really walk right now. My knee hurts like hell.”

“Then I’ll carry you.” said Mats, standing up and scooping Benni in his arms. Blonde put his arms around brunetes neck, hiding his face in Mats chest. The defender wanted this to never end, but he knew that he had this chance and he is going to use it. Even if it all could be dream in the end.


	8. Chapter 7

Mats opened eyes to realise he was alone in the bed. It all has been dream as usual. He has to move on because Mr. Mayer couldn’t be his Benedikt even if Marco now thinks so too. Defender pulled himself up when he smelled cofee, bacon and eggs. It made him rush in the little kitchen.

There was breakfast on the table, but no one else in the flat. So most of it was reality, the hopes flame again burned in his soul. The smile on Mats face could light up whole stadium. This was his Bene who always took care of others, amazing leader and most important owner of his heart. Mats phone started to ring and he took it up.

“Hello!”

“I hope you’re enjoying your breakfast, Mr. Hummels!” said Benedikt, his voice uptight and professional. Gone was the vunebarility he showed yesterday and that put Mats back. Defender knew he will need to fight to get his lover back. He had hurt him in the worst possible way. Well, they both have left scars on each others hearts.

“Yes, I am! Thank you very much, Mr. Mayer. I hope you’re feeling so much better than yesterday.” answered Mats because he could play such games too. “You know that we will have to talk about all this.”

“I don’t know what we could talk about, Mr. Hummels. Have a good day!”

Mats was left with beeps in his phone. Marco would have pucnhed him in the arm if he was here. Defender just couldn’t control his emotions around Benedikt. All seemed too sureal to be his reality.

                                                                                                      *****

On other side Benedikt felt usual all consuming darkness take over his mind with Hans holding his hand. He just had to say it. Bennis husband had to think that he still hated Mats when his own heart was ready to forgive everything after yesterdays moment of weakness. That one night spent cuddled in defenders arms was like coming home.

“I can see you’re slowly forgiving him. All it took to get to you was one night. Did you sleep with him?” Hans sounded cold, his grip getting painfull around his hand. They were back in Dortmund. Benedikt finally could see everything clear like Mario said being here had cleared his sight.

“No, I didn’t sleep with him. How could you think something like that? Yes, maybe I’m forgiving him because I can’t keep carrying this all with me.”

“How could I? Because my husband was making breakfast for his ex-lover in their previous flat with realest smile on his face. Maybe, that’s why.”

“I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to smile.” Benni said, reaching line of his own patience. “What about you? You haven’t stayed in the house for more like five days while we have been living here for two months already. Don’t tell me you’ve business trips because I don’t believe you.”

“What do you want from me?” shouted Hans, throwing Benedikts hand away.

“Stay here for a week. Only week, all I’m asking from you. Come to our teams game with me. You have to show your face there, too.” said Benedikt because that is how he could keep everyone in the safety. He knew he won’t be able continue like this for long.

“I’ll try for you, but...”

“No, buts from you. You yourself choose Dortmund, I would have been happy to keep on traveling, Hans.”

Benedikts husband also would be happy with traveling and keeping Benni under his control, but he had made mistake. Now Hans didn’t know how to fix it all. Maybe he should send away his husbands physio for starters, but how to do that.

“Good! I will come to trainings with you, too. I believe Mario has deserved little vacation.”

“He has. I’ll talk about it with him. I can always use our team physio.” said Benedikt, thinking innerly that letting Mario off would mean leaving himself without protection. At the same time if drama went down this week he would be at the safe distance from it all. Benni felt like he already had dragged Mario too deep into this. Car stopped in front of house that now felt more like prison of this new life he allowed someone to build for him.  
 


	9. Chapter 8

It was intense game at home field. For Benni it was more intense in this club owner lounge. He wanted to be sitting with fans like Benedikt did with Mario, but his friend was away to visit his parents.

“Are you enjoying the game?” Benni asked his bored husband who is on his third glass of champagne. Hans didn't like football but it made his fortune even bigger so he tolerated it.

“You already know the answer, Bene.” Hans spit out that nickname with such poision that it lost the naivity and light feeling that had stayed around it. It gave some kind of safety when he remembered how soft Mats said it, how love filled was his eyes. Benni shook head, he couldn’t allow himself such thoughts.

There was loud shouts and screams coming from pitch. Benedikt turned his look on screen to see what happened. On grass was lying Mats, his face scrunched in pain. It couldn’t be happening right now. Everything in him wanted to run to Mats, but that would fire Hans up.

“I dare you to run there.” Hans said, his grip on Bennis hurt knee becoming like iron grip. Still the fair haired lad even didn’t flinch, looking as Mats was carried off the field on stretchers. “I know how much you want to be close to him even after everything. You’re dumb blonde as expected. I don’t know why I kept you around for so long.”

“Well...I know pretty well why, Hans. This dumb blonde helped you make fortune.” Benedikt told him, staring back in the eyes that once made him feel safe. Now they made him disgusted and angry about that he himself allowed to be ragdoll in someones hands. All the fake pretence was falling away.

“I believe it is time to take this conversation home.”

“This is my home now, and I won’t leave till I know if everything is okay with my team player.” Benni said, getting up and leaving the box. He knew that Hans was following him. Benedikt was down at team tunnel to be met with worried teammates of Mats. His husband choose the exact moment to take him by his arm and start dragging him away.  
Benni was fighting against it and to calm him down Hans slapped him. Ex-players head turned so hard that you could hear bones moving.

Marco noticed the scene and he wasn’t only one. So in next moment his arm was free, three players has built wall between him and Hans. In front of pack was Kuba, his stance was so tense that it reminded of lion that was ready to jump its prey.

“There always won’t be your guard dogs around. I’ll get to you, Benedikt. You won’t get away from me that easily.” Hans hissed out with so much hate in his eyes. It made Bennis blood freeze.

“Are you okay?” asked team doctor who had seen everything, too. He was safe here like Mario said to him. Everyone cares about him here. Again he was blinded by bad expieriences in his life. These words kinda pulled all the adrenaline and need to fight out of Benni, making him collapse straight in someones arms.

Last thing he heard was some saying: “Mario is so gonna kill all of us, if he hears of this.” Still darkness felt so much more inviting right now.

Because of all the mayhem, everyone didn’t notice lone figure that followed Bennis husband. Someone who could put end on the safety Benni was feeling. This figure reached Hans who was standing in doors and smoking.

“I believe I can help you with making your husband suffer. Are you ready to take up my offer?” said the man who didn’t walk out of shadows. He didn’t want to be seen.

  
“Sounds like good offer. I’m listening to you.” Hans answered with evil smirk that would make even devil pale in front of him.

                                                                                                               *****

When Benedikt opened his eyes, he recognized the room he was in. It was physio room that Mario had taken over as his office, working along side with team ones. Benni looked at his side to see Kuba sitting there, reading his book.

“Good to see you awake. You gave everyone quite the scare.” said Kuba, putting book away. He had changed in his street clothes.

“Where is everyone?”

“Home, most of them. Lukasz, Robert and Marco are getting your things. You’ll live with Marco till Mario comes back. I hope you’re okay with that?”

“Yes, Yes! I can’t go back there. Knowing him he had already set everything on fire.” answered Benedikt. As to confirm Bennis words, lads came in all covered in soot. Kuba was out of his chair in seconds to check on his boys. They didn’t say a thing against it, just letting the oldest do his check up. Marco came closer to Benni.

“We saved two suitcases and this shirt.” said Marco, taking out Bayern shirt that Mats gave him as mock gift. Now it always had been his safety blanket, reminding him of all the good things. Benedikt took it from bleach blonde and asked: “How he is?”

“He is okay. Just twisted ankle. He sometimes is so dramatic.” Marco told him, pulling laugh out of both of them. “Mario will be back in three days.”

“Off you go to shower so you don’t smell like smoke. Go, go, go!” said Kuba and noone coudln’t say no to him. They all disappeared quickly that gave Benni chance to ask few questions.

“How do you do it?”

“What do you mean, Benedikt?”

“How can you trust both of them after everything? I still love Mats, but the fear that he will leave me again is too big. Also fear that my mistrust will drive him away.”

“My main fear has always been that I could turn into the monster that was my father. So I pushed them away because of that reason. On other side I have fear that they will see monster and leave. Still both of them didn’t backdown, they showed me that I’m nothing like him. There is always doubt, but if there is real love involved then you’ve to give it a chance.”

“You sound like Mario.”

“I have to tell you. Me, him and Mats had heart to heart one evening before Mario left for vacation. Mats really loves you. He understands that you need time. There is still thing that you’re both married. Let yourself start again.”

“I will try. Thank you, Kuba! I hope you won’t need to feel that doubt ever because they adore you so much.” said Benni, whiping away tears that had been flowing. Now he felt his mind becoming fully clear like all the dark clouds has left.

“I feel the same for them. Listening in someone else conversation isn’t good manners, Lukasz?”

“Sorry! I was sent to get you both and didn’t want to break your conversation. I know that you both needed to talk this through.”

“It’s okay, Lukasz! But I would like some help getting up?”

Both men helped him up, walking out of this place was like walking in his third new life. Or back in life he threw away without giving it chance.


	10. Chapter 9

“Where is he, Marco? Why didn't you tell me about the fire?” Mats bargged in Marcos house like his friend usually did. Crutches that kept Mats upright fell on the floor with loud thud. That took the blonde by surprise.

“Calm down! He went to have his everyday physiotherapy and maybe get Mario if time allows. Mario has some surprise for him. Also you shouldn't strain your ankle. Kloppo will kill you for that.” answered Marco, getting himself back together from shock that was this surprise appearance. Mats sat down on closest chair, fidgeting with his hands. 

“But you know that Hans is somewhere near. He could take away Benni, once and for all.” All just flew out of Dortmunds defenders mouth with him losing breath by the end of sentence, going a bit blue.

“Mats, Mats! You’ve to breath, mate. Our Benni will lose you. I didn't send him alone, I’m not stupid. Kuba is with him.”

“Kuba? As in Blaszczykowski?”

“Yes, him. Do you know another Kuba?”

“I’m just surprised by how much has happened in past few days.” Mats told his best friend, calming his own breathing down. He just couldn’t live with idea of losing his Bene once again. 

“I believe you should give Benni few more of those. He needs to get his thoughts set. The same goes to you. Deal with your angry wife and divorce for starters.” explained Dortmunds midfielder, knowing that all of that would be for the best. They all need time to think.

“When did you get so smart?”

“I’m learning from Mario because now I finally have some skills to help you as friend that I lacked once.”

“Good to know. Thank you, Marco, for everything.”

Doors opened there was loud shouting in hallway. Dortmunds defender turned around in his chair to see what was making the loud noise. Marco went to check when in doors of Marcos living room appeared Benedikts father. Mats still remembered how Bennis father has thrown his sons stuff out, telling him not to come back.

“What are you doing here?” they both said at the same time, glaring at each other. Mario and Benedikts mom wandered in the living room to see two men exchanging heated looks.   
“Mario, if this is your suprise for Benni than he won’t say thank you to you.” growled out Mats, but it didn’t seem to change physios natural face. 

“He has to know the truth, both of you do.” answered Mario who just sat down on couch that Marco occupied recently. That gave him perfect view over everyone. He was only one that wasn’t shocked about what was happening. Shorter man saw more movements in the hallway, but didn’t alert anyone else. This was only way Benni would hear the honest answer.

“What truth?” 

“I won’t tell my just resurected son, that me and his father planed that break up. It was for the best, I would have picked up Benedikt and we all could go back to normal lives. This prick fucked it all up.” Mr. Howedes was spitting all words out with hate. Tension in room was so thick that you could cut it with knife. 

“You did it to me.” murmured quite voice from door aisle. Everyones heads turned so quick that they could get whipflash. Benni turned on his heel and walked away. Mats and Benedikts father moved to doors, but Kuba growled: “You all stay here. DON’T even think about coming close to him.” 

Jakub went after Benedikt who has become like brother to him in past days. He just felt need to protect this boy from all the mess the ones he loved had made. None of them saw older woman slipping out to follow her son and his friend. She needed to talk with him after these long eight years. In doors she was met with monster that did all this to her and Ullas babies. So she did only reasonable thing she could think off and slapped the man. It was so satisfying to see him wince in pain. 

Hermann shocked went further in the house, trying to understand who the woman was. He will think about it later, so Mr. Hummels called out: “Mats, Cathy said I would find you here. We’ve to talk seriously about you wanting to split up with her. Me and your mother can’t keep calming her down.” 

What he saw in living room shocked him, he thought he will never need to see the man that was looking with same surprise that reflected in both of their faces. Worst was the anger that was radiating from his son. Hermann had never seen such fury reflected in those brown eyes, except the time when they found him trashing his own room for that bastards royal blue shirt. Mr. Hummels had hidden it, trying to delete the last memories of Benedikt. 

“Because of both of you, Benni fucked his chance to become star defender that he could have been. We both are married to people that are manipulative users. Most of all, how dare you think that you’re allowed to make this choice for us? We were freaking happy, not like now.” 

“We were trying to save you from each other. It would have ended in flames.” said Hermann who still tried to find reason for his actions. Mats didn’t want to listen to that bullshit anymore. He had listened enough for past eight years. 

“Yeah, you’re trying to safe each other not us. Also tell your dear Cathy, she can take whatever she wants but I’ll get the divorced. Now both of you get the fuck out of this house. We never want to see you both ever.” Mats told them and Marco slowly backed two older men out of living room. 

“We got this coming. It would come to light one way or another.” said Mr. Howedes, going to car to see that his wife wasn’t there. Where could that woman be? Mr. Hummels had same thoughts when he saw that Ulla wasn’t in car either. Both men just got in the cars and drove away knowing that their wifes are as angry as their children. They had always taken their sons side in this. 

Mats slipped down the chair on his knees, sobbing uncontrolably not having any self control over himself. He had to let it all out this time. It was like the rope of guilt that was chocking him for past few years were let loose, and he could breath freely.

Marco helped him up and on the couch, he could hear movement in the kitchen. Soon enough there was cup of tea in his shaking hands. He took carefull sips, feeling himself calming down. 

“Will Benni be okay?” quitley asked Marco, looking over Mats shoulder at Mario. He adored the way shorter man could keep himself calm in such situations. 

“Yes, he is in good hands. Later I’ll go check on him. We have to take care of this one first.” Mario answered, looking at the mess that was Mats. Physio knew that all the truth haven’t sunk in Dortmunds defenders mind. At least now they all knew the truth and could work from there.


	11. Chapter 10

They were standing next to Jakubs car. Bene was looking into the distance, but look seemed so clouded. Woman sitting in the car, quitley closing the door of the car not to scare anyone. Ulla joined her friends side, watching heartbreaking scene. 

She knew that her friends hands itches to reach out to her son, to her baby, to make sure he is really here. They had to wait for other man to get Benedikt out of his bad headspace. Ulla recognized this man as Mats fellow teammate. 

“Benedikt, lets go to my flat. Lukasz, already will have dinner ready.” said Kuba, trying to get blonde man out of his catatonic state. It seemed that such truth has finally broken Benni till the core.

“I don't want to eat.” answered Benni, Jakub left out sigh of relief. At least he wasn't fully enclosed in his own mind.

“If not eat, just to have nice company around you. Also some nice tea would be good for you.” 

“Okay. Let’s go because I know you won't let it go either way.”

“Benni!” exclaimed Benedikts mother who couldn’t take anymore of staying away. She knew if these two gets into car. Her choice to hold her boy would slip away. 

The blonde turned around to see two women standing in front of him. He felt last bit of power leaving his body. Benni didn't expect or hope to see these two again. They were his and Mats strong rock. His brain couldn’t trust them before, but now he knew the truth. All the grudges he held against these women disappeared in thin air. 

“Mama! Ulla!” he exclaimed, falling in their arms and letting tears that he has been holding back out. Benedikt finally felt safe again, like the missing piece was back in place. Not even Hans will be able to hurt him.

Ulla was shocked to feel strong arm wrapping around her middle because after everything Mats had withdrawn himself from her, too. Maybe now she will get her baby back, too. She can’t believe her husbands hate was stronger than love for his son. All the facts was here in front of her eyes now. She had to swallow all that bitterness. 

“Oh baby boy! We missed you so much. Why did you do that to all of us?” asked Bennis mom, holding him even closer. Now that she got him back, she wouldn't let him slip away.

“I’m sorry, mama. I really didn't think in that moment. I wanted to talk Mats out of it, and then everything was black. I woke up in hospital and you weren't there. I thought you also gave up on me like father did. Hans was there and made sure I think that way.”

“Oh you blondie! If we only knew what they planned, we would have protected you.” said Ulla who always loved Benni as her own son. She saw how happy Mats was with him, not like with Cathy. That woman had always irritated her and news of divorce had rejoyed her. 

“Now I know that. I was really stupid and young.” 

“Maybe we should take this to more comfortable place like a flat.” said Kuba opening doors of the car. Ulla got in the front seat next to the driver when Benni asked her: “Won’t you go check on Mats?”

“I don’t think he wants to see any of his parents right now. I’ll give him time to cool down. Also we have many things to talk through.” said Mats mom, closing doors behind herself. Of course, she wanted to be there for Mats right now but he had Marco there for him. If her theory was right, he blamed her too. She hadn’t protected Benni like she promised him. 

Everyone in the car could feel the guilt that was smothering both women like too thick blanket in hot summer night. Bennis head was in his mothers lap, eyes dropping closed. Tiredness was catching up with the poor boy. 

“It’s not your fault only. It is all the happenings put together. Parents can’t protect their children from everything.” said Kuba, wanting to recharge the energy. He once blamed himself from everything, but it took two most important people in his life to change it. 

“Still we broke our promises to them.” said Bennis mom, looking down at sleeping Benedikt in her lap. Her eyes were filling with tears of happiness. He was really here and wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Now you have your chance to fix it all. Don’t dwell on past because they need your help right now.” Only now Kuba realised how far he has come in his own recovery and what huge part his partners had played in it. 

He stopped in front of their apartament building. There they were standing and waiting for him. Kuba finally knew how lucky he was to have them by his side. Robert helped get Benedikt out of the car while Lukasz took both women upstairs. 

“We’re going to help them all, Kuba, like they helped us.” said Lewy, pressing kiss to his halo. Jakub knew it was the truth, but something was urging in his brain.


	12. Chapter 11

There were two men sitting by the table in some prestigious restaurant. Just waiting for their food, talking quitley between each other. From side they looked like everyone else in this place but what they had planned was so diffrent from anyone elses thoughts.

“Did you really need to burn that house down?” asked Neven who thought it was time to breach the subject. It could cost them their precious plan.

“Of course, I had to. I wouldn't allow them to build happy life in house I bought.” answered Hans, putting extra stress on word ‘them' like it disgusted him.

“I get it, but it was unnecessary. Now they will protect Benedikt like precious treasure.”

“They always can't be with him. Also if I know one thing about my husband, he needs his alone moments.” said Hans with light smirk on face that more reminded predator who has smelled blood of easy prey.

“I think you underestimate Kuba and his pack, but I know how to get them distracted.”

Neven had first handly tasted the protection when he had choosen Lukasz as his newest prey. Kuba and Robert had protected their precious Piszczu in all possible ways. Still he had gotten to Lukasz and that boy wasn’t as innocent as he looked. Neven had scar as evidence of the vicious fight he had with the Pole.

“I’m business person so I have to ask, what are you getting out of it?“ asked Hans, putting on his businessman face that always got people to trust him.

“I want Mats and revenge. Nobody can waltz back in picture and take away something I worked so hard for.”

“You're fool if you think Mats will be happy with you.” the businessman told his partner with bitter laugh. He himself have fought with ties that was those two men love. It was too deep that even Benedikts hurt and anger couldn’t kill it. No matter how hard Hans tried to wash it away, nothing worked.

“I had him, but your darling husband walked back in his life.” Neven said, getting angry. His grip on sides of table turning his knuckles white. Hans threw his arms up in defeat. They shouldn’t cause a scene because who knew where could next pap be hiding. Still he couldn’t stop the thought about what a fool this Neven was.

That didn't mean he wouldn't use him for his own good. Hans had second plan to destroy both Benni and Mats. He won’t let those two be happy if he was being alone and miserable again. Anyone who is against those two are just marionetes in his game. Nothing has ever ended when he didn't want to. Only he had power to say so and no stupid blonde can change that.

“What is our first step?”

“Broke the last trust they have for each other aka I’ll flirt even more than usual. Maybe dare even a kiss.” They both exchanged evil smiles over the table. Their food finally had been served and the conversation had gone quite.

“And I will start divorce so he gets nothing.”

“His name still is on team papers?” asked Neven because he couldn’t take away that from Benedikt. It is his in eyes of all the advocates. Serbian won’t be able to get that blonde and his physio out of club. That kinda made him not hungry anymore so he moved his plate away.

“He can have that little club for all I care.”

Football has always been only gold mine of his when Benni worked in it with him. Now it was more like unwelcome need for money this football world was giving him.

Neven looked shocked at his conversation partner. BVB was anything but not small club. Serbian realised that the businessman didn't even realise what power Dortmund held. Benni already had made place in fans hearts as owner that looked over its players and didn't stay away from training grounds as you can catch some disease from it.

That was important to them. These two men didn't realise it all. They were too blinded by their own anger and revenge.

                                                                                             *****

“Why do we have this weird meeting?” asked Lukasz while they all were cuddle up in some storage room. “We all do have nice comfy homes you know?”

“Residents of our homes are main object of our conversation.” answered Marco who seemed to be pressing closer to Mario than necesary. Shorter man didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care about it. They had more pressing matters to discuss right now.

“So what is worrying you Kuba?” Mario asked his eyesight still getting used to dimed light in this little cupboard room. They could have talked in his office but at the same time he knew that walls had ears.

“Neven!” answered Kuba, making Marco shudder in displeasure. He still remembered his own little encounter with Serbian defender. All in the room knew that Neven had marked Mats as his new victim and this has been longest he had run after one.

“What can we do about him? Not like we can just punch him? He still our teammate.” said Marco, looking at every person in the room.

“We could punch him. I already once did it.” Lukasz told them like it was most normal thing. His partners had their jaws on the floor in shock. Their absolute angel of a boyfriend had punched someone. Mario just smirked like he already knew about that. Maybe he did because Lukasz was first one to talk with him to get help for Kuba.

“When?” both of them asked at the same time. They had to know what happened because they both tried to keep that predator away from their partner. It seems they didn’t succeed.

“It was time around I was new here. I know you tried to keep him away still he caught me after training. So I kicked him in the balls, and my cleat may or may not pierced through his leg while I told him not come close to me anymore. I already knew who I wanted.”

Both Lukasz partners were looking at him with such adoration in their eyes. If they could they would have fallen even more in love with him in this moment. They pulled him closer between both of them.

“Punching will be plan b, but we should give him chance to act out whatever he has planned. I’ll tell Benni about it. Mats have to be kept in a dark because he isn’t best of actor.”

“Deal! Now we should really go home or everyone will start to have suspicions.”

“Deal!”  
 


	13. Chapter 12

Benni knew that Neven did all that to wind him up. Mario told him that something like that would happen. Still no matter how many times he told that to himself, it didn't put out flame of jealousy. To think that exactly today he wanted to talk with Mats, properly, without anyone standing in between them.

Now it seemed like there will be always someone standing between them. Benedikt was earshot away from both of them, trying to concentrate on what was happening on training ground while defenders took their break.

“Matsy, maybe you want to come to dinner with me?” asked Neven, using Benedikts and Mats moms endearment. Nobody else was allowed to use it. That caught BVB defenders attention. There wasn’t light smile on Mats face when someone else used that nickname. 

“Don't call me that ever again. You're not one of the people who is allowed to use that endearment. I have dinner plans with my mom.” coldy explained Mats, the look in his eyes growing warmer when he spotted Benedikt. He himself wanted to talk with blonde today after this training. 

“I could join both of you. I've always wanted to meet your mom.” Neven didn’t let Mats off the hook. He had to make his side of plan work out while Benni was so close. Now he didn’t come to training that much, but did more of paper work in his own office. So Serbian defender couldn’t let this chance slip away. 

“Sorry, not this time. Mrs. Höwedes and her son will join us. We have to talk about old times and present.” Mats told his conversation partner.

From hearing that Benni stopped breathing, dinner with Mats and their moms like old times when it was ritual for them. Something warm and so homey lighted up in blondes chest, smile took over his face. There wasn't even sight of jealousy that was smothering him before.

Of course, that snake didn't leave Mats alone. Neven was moving closer and closer to Mats who was looking at Benni. Serbian moved right in front of both of Mats, turning themselves around so they were standing with sides to Benedikts sight. 

Just like that he kissed Mats and all that was in Bennis hands fell to the ground. Papers scattering in the wind and rest of the players catching them while Benedikt could only stare at Mats who stared back in the shock state.

Mats pushed away Neven, look of disgust on his face and run to Benni who stood shock still. Nobody took the notice of the three, trying to find furtherest flown pages. They were alone in their bubble, eyes only for each other. 

“No more running, Bene?” asked Mats, taking his lovers face between his hands. Thumb soothingly running over Benedikts cheek that got him out of his shock state. Mats couldn’t allow the fragile thread of trust to break. 

Blonde just melted in the touch that felt so familiar. It always had been there on his bad days, soothing away his pain and fears like always. Or the days when Benni knew Hans tried to put hate in his heart over Mats. It has never left him like the love in Mats eyes he was seeing now. 

“No more, Matsy. Running is no good for us.” answered Benedikt when someone coughed behind them. They pulled away from each other like scalded but shared shy smile. Their understanding was still there. Turning to face their moment intruders. The couple realised that rest of the team quickly turned away not to be caught watching them. 

“As lovely it is to see you both so dovey, can you maybe take this to my house and take these papers, too.” said Marco, putting papers in Mats hands. “Yes, Kloppo allowed that because there is no use of you two anyway.”

“Say thank you to him from us. We really need to talk.”

“Yes, you do that finally.” now Mario joined conversation. “Please, don't break Marcos stuff. You know how attached he is to them.”

“No can promise, but we will try to be careful.”

Neven was even more shocked looking at this exchange. It had to work other way around. They had to fully break up with nothing left between them, but instead this seemed to make them stronger. That totally wasn't part of his plan.

“It seems your plan didn't work.” said voice behind his back. He turned around to face Lukasz who was smiling that manic smile. Why everyone thought he was so innocent was beyond Serbian.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Neven told the Pole, but one look from Lukasz made him realise there was no use in lying. “What did you know about my plan?”

“Just your usual moves. Everyone could see it. I told him they could simply punch you because it worked with me.” Lukasz said with his usual facial expression not to attract anyones attention. 

“You have no idea who is standing behind me. They won’t be together or happy.” 

“Oh Neven, Neven! You should know better than that. We know everything. If by person standing behind you, you mean Hans Mayer than tell him Lukasz says hi. He will know what it means.” 

Neven shuddered by the last phrase it held so much cold anger and the eyes of the Pole have went icy. It was really scaring the Serbian. Soon enough Lukasz was back to his smiling self like nothing happened, joining his partners who gave him curious looks. 

By the time Neven finally got out of his shocked state he was only one on the pitch. He was starting to reconsider if helping Hans was worth it. Football was all his life and he didn’t want to lose his career over something like this. Serbian had to sort his priorities right.   
 


	14. Chapter 13

“I didn't expect to see you here today. You know that no one should see us together.” said Hans, standing in door aisle and his eyes running around like someone could jump out of corner.

“They know.” was all Neven said. Hans pulled him in flat, loudly closing doors that made Serbian jump in air a bit. He still was jumpy after his talk with Lukasz. More like nervous that his stupid rash decision to help this man can end his whole life. 

“What they know? angrily asked Hans, janking the Neven further in the flat. Throwing the body like ragdoll on the sofa. “Tell me everything.”

Serbian defender rubbed his biceps where the businessman had grabbed him to get blood flowing again. With each passing minute he felt that he had to let go of Mats when he could. Neven tried to compose himself to explain everything because he didn’t want to piss Hans off more: “So I put my plan into the action. I kissed Mats, but it didn't work out as planed.”

“I already told you it won't. Their relationship base is too strong for your useless flirting. That still doesn't explain why you said they know everything?” Hans finished talking in questioning manner. It irked Neven because he didn’t like not being in control of situation.

“Because I hadn't finished. I don't know how much those two know, but Lukasz told me to say ‘hi’ to you. I think he knows everything.”

The businessman grew a bit pale, but soon enough he roared out in laughter. The sound was so inhuman that Neven pulled himself as far away as he could. Now Serbian knew what mistake he had made saying yes to help this monster in front of him. 

“Of course, that Polish freak wants to safe Benedikt. But he couldn’t help last time and he won't this time. Even if Benni is diffrent from the rest. These people can't be saved from me. They’re mine till I say otherwise.”

“I believe he is more ready this time.” quitley murmured Neven, finding carpet on the floor really interesting. Following its patterns with his eyes not to look at man sitting on sofa with him. 

“How do you know that?” words sounded like slap to the face, flying out of Hans mouth.

“From what I get he didn't have his partners at the time. They will do anything for their closest people. Lukasz is their treasure. Also Kuba has taken liking to Benedikt. You don’t know against who you’re going.” This time Neven looked up to see that none of his words reached the man in front of him. His words has bounced away like ball against wall. 

“Nothing matters because money is on my side. And I have you to tell me who I’m against, right? Also if you think of stepping away from our plan.” said Hans, throwing some pictures of Neven in discreet club he usually goes to. “I can ruin your career by posting these. Nobody leaves till I say so, you still have huge part in my plans.”  
“Can I ask what happened with Lukasz friend?”

“He commited suicide. At least that is what everyone thinks and knows. Some people break too easily and are no fun to play with. You see Benedikt is stronger than that, nothing I said really deeply got to him.”

Hans took pleasure in talking about people like his toys. Neven could see that in his eyes that burned with icy flames of hate and want to torture. He regreted asking, but he had to know. Now Serbian fully realised how bad really was his position. All he can do is follow Hans and all he says. Still his brain was trying to find some loophole he could jump in. 

“So from now on we allow them to calm down. We sing them lullaby of peace and safety. Then we hit them with help of my friend.” Mr. Meyer told Serbian, his eyes burning in insanity. The fear that Neven felt was all consuming. He needed help and fast. Defender couldn't allow himself to sink himself this low. He remembered his friend from police, he had met at the same discreet club. That was his chance to survive and he’s going to use it. 

“Neven, will you be able to tell me what is going on at club?”

“Yes, for sure. Now I’ll leave you.”

What Neven didn't know there was someone else in the room that heard everything. Someone that was even more deadly than Hans.

“Follow him. Watch over so he doesn't do anything stupid.” Hans said, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

“Mr. Meyer, I’m professional killer not your watch dog. We will talk when we’ll finalise our agreement.”

“It'll be soon enough. Now go, I need to think.”

“If you only had brain to think with.” whispered the other man, leaving the flat with pleasure that he doesn’t have to be around the businessman anymore. The killer thought what an eejits he has to work for. Especially this narcisstic piece of shite that kills anyone who leaves him. Money is money and he needs it more than ever right now. He didn’t understand how these smart boys always got caught on this dense man. Maybe only he could see how stupid was this man.


	15. Chapter 14

They walked into the Marcos living room and Mats couldn’t wait anymore. He had to know what happened after he left. Benedikt sat down on couch because all this extra stress was making his knee act up. Somtimes he wished he had calmer life. 

“Maybe you want to sit down, too?” asked Benni, knowing already that in this state Mats won’t even hear his question. So blonde got up himself to be more eye level with younger man. They had to be on the same level to have this talk.

“What happened after I left? I know it’ll open up old scars, but I have to know.” Mats said, looking straight in Benedikts eyes. It felt like they were talking without words when Benni shuddred like cold flowed through his body. 

“After you left, I ran after you. Didn’t look where I was going, suddenly I felt all consuming pain and then world went black. I woke up again in hospital with no one there, except this man sitting there, holding my hand. Suddenly I didn’t feel alone, there was someone by my side. Hans promised me new life and he gave it to me but soon enough I realised I was just puppet for him. Then Mario came in my life, keeping me sane not letting Hans brainwashing get through to me. It’s funny that your damn Bayern jersey got me through thoughest times.” Bene told him, taking shaky breath. Mats did the same, realising how much of this is his fault. That his blind following his father broke the man he loves. 

“It’s all my fault. If I could turn back the time, I would.” Mats told Benni, keeping Bennis hands enclosed in his. He wouldn't let him slip away again, but right now he still could see hurt in Benedikts eyes. He wanted to delete it.

“Mats, we can't turn it back. What happened made us both stronger. What we really need to concentrate on is getting to know each other again. Because we both are diffrent people. Time didn’t stand on place.” said Benedikt, trying to pull away his hands from Mats. Everything in him told him not to do that. 

Just to let himself slip back into arms of his lover, but there was still walls of hurt built around him. Those were going down only if they were going to took off brick by brick. He hoped that Mats will have enough patience to do it. 

“I know, I know, but I still have these fantasies of both of us and heated sex after derbies.”

“Of course, you do. Such things hasn't changed about you.” Benni said, laughing the laugh that made crinkles around his eyes. Mats could see his old Bene in these moments. 

Dortmund defender so wanted to say I love you in this moment but it was too soon. He sneaked out his phone and took picture. 

“What did you do?” asked Benni, attacking Mats and taking his phone. The cane hit the floor with loud thud, so only Dortmunds defenders arms around Benedikt waist as holding him up. 

“Just taking picture of most beautiful person I had ever seen.” answered Mats, his breath ghosting over Bennis face. 

“I thought you thought such things only about yourself, Matsy.” teased blonde man, giving phone back to its owner, not deleting the picture. That made other man pout. “Stop pouting, Matsy! I believe we have dinner to be at.” 

“We do, we do!” dark haired lad looked at his watch. Good thing that he did have a shower after training and was wearing street clothes. “Shit, we are late! Next time we will have appoitment with Mario.”

“Hmmm?”

“He helped three Poles. Pretty sure Mario can help us, too. I want to make it work, Bene. This time to do it right. I don’t want to hurt you ever again.” explained Mats, tears glistering in both of their eyes. Those tears were washing away the hurt they both had inflicted on one another, showing white page where the new memories can be written on.

“We really should go or our moms will go insane with worry.”

They both walked in restaurant, standing as close as it was possible. Their hands brushing while they walked closer to their table. Mats and Benni sat down in front of their moms who had huge smiles on their faces. 

“I see you’ve worked some things out.” said Mats mom, taking her sons hand in hers. Dark haired defender didn’t pull away from her. There again was that trust that had been before the accident. She could feel tears streaming down her face, he squeezed her hand tighter. 

“Mom, please, don’t cry. You never broke my promise. I should apologize for withdrawing myself from your love but I didn’t know who to trust anymore.” Mats tried to reason with his mother, swiping away the tears that just didn’t want to stop. “Remember you told me that fairytale about two princes that found their way back to each other through darkness. Without mothers they would have given up on their love. Just because we both were keeeping you away, doesn’t mean we never missed you or rememebered with good word.”

“Mats is right. We had you with us in our thoughts. Your support had always mattered the most to us. No one can take that away from you.” added Benedikt, taking deep breath before continuing. “It is me who has the most things to apologize about. I didn’t want to put anyone of you through this pain. Some part of me really believed that none of you cared about me anymore. It sounds ridicolous, but at that moment I would have believed anything.”

“We forgive you, Benni! Most important that you’re back with us. We all will have though road of recovery in front of us. Now there is diffrent people around us that will support both of you. There is no more fear and hiding.” said Benedikts mom, wearing her usual soft smile that Benni had gotten from her. It assured you that all would work out no matter what happened. 

“Now we better order because you boys look hungry.”

At mention of food Mats stomach grumbled impatiently, making everyone else start to laugh while he himself blushed. Benni pressed kiss to his cheek and Dortmunds defenders cheeks flared even more.


	16. Chapter 15

They lost to Juventus and was out of Champions league. Mats felt like the loss layed on his shoulders the most. His head wasn't in game, knowing that Benni was alone back in Dortmund where that freak could get to him.

Mario had to come with the team because some of their best players were under possibility of not playing. The changing room was so quite that dark haired defenders phone sounded so shrill. Mats quickly found the phone to see that it was his mom calling. Something not good seatled at the pit of his stomach.

“Mom?” asked Mats, his voice shaking in anticipation. He could feel room going still, everyone was holding their breaths, wanting to know what was happening. Maybe something to take their mind off the loss, some having genuien concern.

“Matsy?” from other side of phone followed similar reaction. Only this time voice was shooked up by real fear. BVB defender sat down on bench. Other players took it as a sign to keep on with their own stuff. Their captain needed his privacy.

“Did something happen?”

“Benni was visiting his mom. It seems someone cut his break wire. He was lucky to drive off the road in time.”

“Where is he? Is he okay?”

“In hospital. I'm there with his mom right now. He is unconsionce. Banged his head pretty badly.”

“I'll come as soon as I can. Keep him safe while I can't.”

“Will do! Don't let your anger lead you.”

“I won't.” he said because he couldn’t make a scene right now. Even if he wanted to pin Neven to wall and punch him few times.

It seems Lukasz didn't have same thoughts, pulling Serbian in hallway. Nobody seemed to notice it, even Poles partners. Mats slipped out behind them. He had to be there and finally know the whole truth about situation where his boyfriend was into middle of. Mats didn’t want to lose Benedikt again.

“Did he again hire killer?” asked Lukasz, his arm squeezing on Nevens throath. Mats could see that there was fear in Serbians eyes and he was having hard time breathing.

  
German defender felt air leaving his own body at mention off killer. His Bene was in death danger. “Oh, you do know what I am talking about. Be good boy and tell us. You'll feel better in the end.” German defender has never seen his fellow teammate act so cold blooded. Lukasz was always smiles and sunshines, but this time there was none of that. Mats felt fear himself. Both Lukasz and Benedikt had done amazing work to hide that they both new more about Hans.

“Ok, ok! Yes, it's Hans. He is blackmailing me into keeping updated on you. I have my police investigator on this deal. I'm not as inhuman as him. You've to know that.” said Neven and Lukasz let him go. Serbian slipped back in changing room, but both Lukasz and Mats were joined by Robert and Jakub.

“What are you hiding from us?” asked both of them at the same time. Hummels just looked at Lukasz for help. He couldn’t lie to his fellow teammates that helped him and Benedikt so much.

“Nothing that important. Just had a chat about tactics in todays game.” said Lukasz, but both of his partners seemed to understand what he meant. They were speaking in their own code. Mats realised that Piszczu would never hide something like this from his partners. Their relationship was built on trust and honesty.

“Now I believe we have plane to catch.”said Kuba, going back into the dressing room rest following him. Mats rushed to his place, he had to be next to Benni. Benedikt couldn’t again be in hospital without Mats support.

                                                                                                               *****

Benni woke up again to familiar scent of antiseptics and blinding white light. He once again was in hospital. His head throbbing like school bell. Someone was holding his hand and it felt like deja vu.

Benedikt turned his head, hoping that this time it isn't Hans sitting there. Blonde knew that this was warning that his ex-husband is coming after him. But this time it was his mom with tear stained cheeks.

“Mom, I can't keep seeing you cry over me.”

“You're awake! Oh, Benni, we were so worried. Mats is on his way here.”

“Mats can't come. It's not safe. Keep him safe, mom, keep him safe.” Benedikt said in hurry, feeling panic rise.

“Shhhh....you need to keep calm. It's bad for your injury. Mats is safe and sound. Police is here. That man won't get to you.” she said, holding his face between palms of her hands. Benni started coming down from his panic, breathing like Mario thought him. “That's it! Good boy. Keep on breathing.”

“How did match go?” asked Benedikt, making his mom start laughing. Worry finally slipping away from her face and making Benni relax even more. No more bad feeling hanging over him as dark cloud.

“The moment all is okay, football is in first place. They lost to Juventus, but they went down fighting.”

“That is my team. he said with proudest smile on his face. You know me. Football has always been huge part of my life. Still family always comes first.”

“Silly boy, they are your family.” said Mats mom who was standing in the doors. “No matter who leaves or stays in the team, they'll be your family.”

“How far is Mats?”

“Just 20 minutes.”

“Can you get them and me something to eat? We all are hungry.”

“Of course.” said both older women at the same time. They were still laughing when they went out of room. Benedikt felt tired again so he had wish to get some nap in those 20 minutes.

There was knock on doors and Benni thought it was his mom coming back to ask what they want.

“Mom, get us something unhealthy as unhealthy you can in hospital.” he joked, but when doors opened there was no more light air in room. Icy blue eyes were burning holes in him and to think these eyes once made him feel safe and sound. That Benni trusted this man with his life. He was trapped without chance of running away.

They both knew it. No police or Mats, or any other person couldn’t stop it. Revenge time had come, finally catching up with his again built happy life. Benedikt knew this time there won’t be another chance waiting for him. He had used all his three wishes. They were on his own and all Benni could do is follow.  
 


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time to say good bye to this work before we go into New Year. It was so much fun writing this. Thanks for the support!

Mats was rushing in the hospital with his friends close behind him. Dortmund defender had this huge panic in his chest. His mom promised to look after Benni but something was urging him to run faster. He didn’t stop till he reached the right hallway. All group stopped dead in their rush.

There was loads of shouting, nurses helping grown man up. Blood was coloring floor in crimson, making everyones stomach churn with fear. In all this mess Mats spotted both of his and Bennis moms clutching at each other for dear life. There was something red flowing over Benedikts mothers cheek. That put Dortmund defender back into the action.

“Can we get nurse to look at this woman's wound, please?” asked Mario who had followed defender. Rest didn't want to crowd the place. There was enough mayhem as it was. One of the policeman was on phone with someone.

“He took my baby again. Mats, you have to find him.” Benni's mom was mumbling out while shaking a bit. Nurse moved both women to the chairs, making them sit down.

“This will need stiches. We should move you to procedure room, Mrs. Höwedes.” Nurse was about to move the older woman, but she didn’t even budge one a bit. Benedikts stuborness came from his mom.

“Please, put band aid on it for now. I’ll take her to procedure room when she’s ready.” Ulla told the nurse because it was no use to irritate poor woman even more. Nurse set to clean away the blood from Benni’s moms face. Ulla looked up at her son with so much sorrow in her eyes. “I tried to stop them, Matsy. I let you down again.”

“No, mom, you didn't.” said dark haired lad, squatting down to look his mother in the eyes. “You see those two men on the floor. They are professional policemen and they were taken down, but you stood up. I’ll bring him back to us.”

“Benni said that you will know where to look for him.” whispered Benedikt's mom in Mats ear so Police wouldn't hear them. That had stormed the hallway. “They went somewhere were you always felt the safest.”

“The roof!” quitley exclaimed the defender. “Mario, make a diversion just for few minutes so I can slip away. After that tell them where to find us.”

“Maybe you should take police with you straight away. No, they will make too much noise. If we are right then Hans has professional killer with him.”

“Don’t act as hero, Mats.”

Mats didn’t take notice of physios words, rushing to the elevators. Now only thing was on his mind. To save Benni because he couldn’t do it bwfore but now it is diffrent. All is in his hands. The elevatore seemed to move so slowly. It was slow torture and constant fight with bad thoughts that where entering Mats mind. Then came live saving ping, just few steps till roof doors and all will end.

                                                                                                     *****

Wind was hitting Benedikt's body on the roof. Thin hospital gown couldn’t keep him warm against it. He again was standing on the roof only this time his whole body was shaking from fear. This wasn’t his usual peacefull place. Of course, it couldn’t be that anymore. Not when he was looking straight in the gun barrel held by his ex- husband. Another gun being aimed at his ex-huband by professional killer.

“I see that you like everyone fall, Hans, but it has gone on for too long. That moment when you made my brother in your precious doll.” killer told Hans which made the business man turn around quickly. “It is finally time for my payback. Your games end today.”

When Benedikt was finally ready to give up whole situation got turned around. Now he was on the roof with two men who wanted to kill each other. Benni was stuck in some bad western movie that could end badly either way for him.

The blonde saw brown eyes in the door aisle, the eyes that he never could forget and they haunted him, but now they again warmed him from inside. They just nooded at each other like in old times when they could talk without words.

After that they did what they do the best tackle both men, making them lose the guns. They were figthing against their grips, trying to reach for their guns but it was no use. Soon enough the place was swarmed by police forces. Those two were taken away and some kind of relief was felt.

“I’m happy we took those rugby tackle courses now.” Mats told his lover, smiling like lunatic at Benedikt. He was still here and in one piece, nothing had happened to him for once. It all felt like miracle.

“I told you they would be worth it. You didn’t believe me.” Benedikt said through hysteric laugh. Shock was finally hitting him.

There were only two of them left and the blonde just broke down in tears and sobs wrecked his body and he felt small stones grazing skin of his hands. He couldn’t keep it all in anymore. Mats rushed to his side, helping the blonde up and crashing him against his own chest. Benedikt tied his arms around Mats middle like ropes.

“It’s gonna be alright from now on. There is nothing left that could keep us apart. Our moms and friends are waiting for us. Also doctor has to check you over.” the Dortmund defender ramblled on. This was his way to let out stress and panic he felt.

“I love you! I was afraid that I won’t be able to tell you that ever again.” Benni whispered over Mats heart, pressing a kiss there. Just few moments ago he thought he wouldn’t be able to say that to man he loves so much. Benedikt could hear Mats heart skip a beat from this confession, grip tightening around him. Their new life together finally moving forward. Why it always something so drastic for them to move on? Nobody could answer that.

“I love you, too!”


End file.
